The invention relates to an arrangement comprising a sealing profile of a vehicle body seal and a trim strip which can be connected to the sealing profile by pressing the trim strip against the sealing profile perpendicularly relative to the profile longitudinal direction, wherein there project from the trim strip two connection projections which extend in the longitudinal direction of the strip parallel with each other and spaced apart, the sealing profile has groove recesses which extend in the profile longitudinal direction for each receiving a connection projection, the connection projections when viewed counter to the pressing direction and the groove recesses when viewed in the pressing direction are undercut and the undercuts of the groove recesses are formed by rib projections for engagement in an undercut of the connection projections, respectively.
An arrangement shown in FIG. 6 of such a type comprising a sealing profile 1′ and a trim strip 2′ is known through use. In an intermediate portion 22′ of the sealing profile 1′ located between groove recesses there is formed a recess 31 which provides the portion 22′ with flexibility and which enables the production of a positive-locking and non-positive-locking connection between the trim strip 2′ and the sealing profile 1′ by pressing the trim strip 2′ against the sealing profile 1′.